


Sweet As Honey

by RavingRaven



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Sugar Mommy, F/F, Gay Panic, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, Nadia is a rich lesbian CEO, Office Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRaven/pseuds/RavingRaven
Summary: The first time you meet Nadia you fall for her. Literally.“Oh, I’m so sorry,” you hear a woman’s voice say above you.You look up from your now coffee-stained clothes, and your heart skip’s a beat at the sight of the goddess above you.“Oh shit. She’s hot,” you gay panic inwardly. You groan aloud this time, realizing you just fell on your ass in front of the most beautiful woman you have ever seen.Or the self-indulgent sugar mommy Nadia AU you didn't know you needed.





	Sweet As Honey

The first time you meet Nadia you fall for her. Literally.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” you hear a woman’s voice say above you.

You look up from your now coffee-stained clothes, and your heart skip’s a beat at the sight of the goddess above you.

_“Oh shit. She’s hot,”_ you gay panic inwardly. You groan aloud this time, realizing you just fell on your ass in front of the most beautiful woman you have ever seen. You’re pretty sure if you had a weaker will and a wallet that actually had money inside, you would press the bills into her hands with teary eyes because you feel blessed to see her gorgeous face.

As it is, you’re gaping at her like a fool.

“I apologize,” Beautiful Woman says, holding out a hand to assist you up. You take it, hoping you did not have a blush on your face. Her hand was warm. Oh, and she was tall. You’re looking up at her face, trying not to eye her collarbones peaking out of her white ruffled blouse.

“T-thank you.”

She frowns, taking in you and your coffee-stained glory. She clasps her bag open and offers you a dainty purple handkerchief.

“I wasn’t looking where I was going,” she says regretfully.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t either.” You honestly weren’t. You were too busy thinking how life in college is expensive and painful. It has honestly been a shitty day. You have a lot on your plate, and it’s not food. Dormitory rent is soon. Exam week is looming closer. You’re still trying to find a part-time job at the local mall. Keyword is trying.

“How about this? Have you eaten yet? I propose we eat lunch together. My treat, of course as an apology.”

What a gentlewoman. You could have swooned. Beautiful Woman was too polite. With that face, you were pretty sure, she could slap you and take the keys to your apartment, and you’d say thank you. Free lunch sounded heavenly, too. It’s a miracle you haven’t gotten sick yet from gorging on stale bread and instant noodles to substitute for food with actual nutritional value.

“Oh, but I should take you shopping first. It must be uncomfortable to walk around in those clothes.”

You don’t know what to say to that. You don’t even know Beautiful Woman’s name yet nor did she know yours, and she was already offering to treat you lunch and to buy new clothes for you. It sounded awfully like a date…God, this must be what those romance visual novel protagonists felt.

Beautiful Woman is looking at you expectantly, yet there’s a crease in her brow as if afraid you would reject her.

“Okay!” you chirp thoughtlessly.

You wince inwardly. Beautiful Woman could have been a serial killer, and you just agreed to go alone with her to who-knows-where. You literally don’t know even know anything about her!

“Um, what’s your name, by the way?” You try to sound suave but fail utterly.

“Ah, how rude of me. My name is Nadia Satrinava, and you may call me, Nadia.”

Even her name was pretty and unique as her, how could beings like her exist?

You tell her your name, and she smiles at you. Her eyes close when she smiles, and you feel like you’re staring at the sun. She’s radiant. Nadia leads the way to the store. She notices you’re hurrying your pace to catch up with her long graceful strides, so she slows down. Perhaps, chivalry was not dead. She slows down, and you blink slowly.

_Am I dreaming?_

She really brought you to this boutique, and oh wow, everything is so expensive. You’re pretty sure that this basic-looking belt you are looking at could pay for your college fees for this semester and rent and more.

Nadia eyes the item display rack appraisingly and looks back at you.

“Pick out an outfit,” she says earnestly. You nod. Okay, time to choose the cheapest ensemble you can put together in this luxury store. You look around for around five minutes, and you can’t how many times you’ve winced after looking at the price tag. Who knew that a piece of cloth that hardly covered your chest could cost that much?

Nadia walks up to you, carrying some outfits. Oh, so she must also be doing her own shopping. That makes sense rather than offering to buy a random stranger, expensive clothes without her own agenda.

“Having a hard time?”

“Y-yes.”

“Hmm, I did see a few outfits I think would look lovely on you. I do take pride in my fashion sense.” She holds out the clothes she had been carrying and _oh_. They’re for you. You feel oddly pleased by this fact.

With a faint blush on your cheeks, you make your way to the dressing room.

“Are you done?” Nadia calls out after a few minutes passed. You peak your head out.

“Yes.”

“Well, please step out. What do you think of the first outfit?”

You push the curtains to the side and hesitantly take a step out, embarrassment coloring your cheeks.

“It’s nice,” you say haltingly.

_And expensive…_

“It does look exquisite on you if not a bit loose. I may have misjudged your size.”

She calls a saleslady and requests for a size smaller.

“Try this one.”

She is smiling as she hands it to you. You can’t help but notice how her hand is warm and her fingers long and elegant.

You thank her with an averted gaze.

It becomes a pattern for the next half hour. You’re not sure how much time you’ve spent in that little dressing room booth, getting handed clothes by Nadia and trying them on. You don’t know how you manage to not gay panic outwardly with Nadia’s eyeing your body to look at the fit.

By the end, you and Nadia are stuck with a rather large “buy pile.” You stare at incredulously while Nadia walks to the counter with the saleslady leading the way, the clothes in her hands.

“Miss Satrin-,” you begin but Nadia raises an eyebrow.

“Nadia please.”

“Ah, Nadia…isn’t that a bit much? I’ve forgiven for you spilling coffee on my clothes as soon as you said earlier you know. And uh those are a lot of clothes? Not that I don’t appreciate your gestures,” you ramble.

“Oh.”

Is it your or does she look embarrassed? It does not stop her from handing her credit card to the cashier to pay for the clothes, though.

You walk out of the store, shopping bag in your hands when Nadia abruptly apologizes.

“I’m sorry. I may have overstepped my boundaries. We’ve just met, and I’ve already overwhelmed you. I’ve been told that I can be overbearing and what do they call it? ‘Extra’.”

You let out a laugh.

“Extra indeed.”

“As it is, would you accompany me to lunch? If you prefer to leave now, that would be fine, but I’m just truly sorry for earlier even if I’ve already replaced your clothes.”

You stare at her earnest expression and think, “_Fuck it. I’m going.” _

Nadia Satrinava remains the most gorgeous woman you have ever met and made your shitty day better, so yes, you’re going to lunch with her. Why not?

“Okay, I’ll go but only if,” you trail off.

“Yes?”

“If I pay for dessert,” you say with a smile.

Nadia smiles back. Damn, she’s beautiful. Your heart is thumping like a drum in your chest.

“Let’s be on our way then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is really self-indulgent but sugar mommy Nadia is practically canon so enjoy! (Will change tags to Explicit for later chapters)


End file.
